villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Unknown Quartz Fusion
Zebra Jasper '''(aka the '''Corrupted Jasper Fusion) was a fusion gem and a minor antagonist in the animated series Steven Universe. The gem is a fusion between Jasper and one the Great North Gem Monsters and debuted in the episode "Earthlings". Due to Jasper fusing with the corrupted gem, this ended up corrupting her and she became a corrupted gem shortly after. Appearance Zebra Jasper has dark orange-yellow with mahogany patches all over the body as a result of the corrupted gem monster. She has long light-ivory/dark white colored hair which comes from Jasper that extends down to the midriff. The gem has four arms and has horns all over its body with Jasper's face and sharp teeth. Personality Zebra Jasper's personality is unknown due to the short amount of time it had, but it appears to have been very unstable and violent being a fusion between Jasper and a corrupted gem. The gem appears to lack any form of strategy as shown between the fight between the gem and Smoky Quartz where it charged straight at her and without any strategy. This may stem from the lack of self-awareness and control that the corrupted gem had and how it couldn't cooperate with Jasper's tactical mind. History In the Beta Kindergarten, Amethyst, Steven, and Peridot had spotted Jasper and found out where she had been keeping her collection of corrupted gems and how she had them caged in the spots where other Quartz soldiers had previously been made and came out of. After a fight between Amethyst and Jasper with Jasper getting the upper hand, Steven and Amethyst fused to create Smoky Quartz and they began to beat back Jasper. In a desperate attempt at victory, Jasper ended up fusing with the blue north gem monster and formed the unknown quartz fusion. She began to attack Smoky and had a brief period of victory, but was easily and quickly overwhelmed, defeated and defused shortly afterwards, which led to Jasper's corruption. Abilities The exact full-range of abilities is unknown but Zebra Jasper appears to be very strong judging by its size and how physically strong both gems are. The fusion also has sharp claws which came from the corrupted gem and was very strong. Gallery Earthlings 187.png|Zebra Jasper's first appearance Earthlings_191.png Earthlings 193.png|Fusion gem withstanding Smoky's attacks Earthlings 190.png Earthlings 188.png|Fusion gem confronts Smoky Quartzfusion1.png|Ocean Jasper's Gemstone Quartzfusion2.png|Jasper's Gemstone Trivia *It's unknown if the fusion can speak, as her few utterances have been animal-like growls, cries, and one laugh, presumably from Jasper. *The Unknown Quartz Fusion is the first fusion between a normal Gem and a corrupted Gem. She is also the first fusion involving a corrupted Gem at all. *After they defused, Jasper became corrupted as well and slowly degenerated into a similar Gem monster – notably, the corruption matched the corrupted Gem's color palette, not Jasper's (showing that a Gem can be corrupted just by fusing with a corrupted Gem). *Although the corrupted Gem monster's gemstone was a hexagon, it is shown to be round while fused. This was most likely an animation error. Navigation Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:Tragic Category:Imprisoned Category:Genderless Category:Dimwits Category:Aliens Category:One-Shot Category:Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Energy Beings Category:Archenemy Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Dissociative Category:Evil Creation Category:Immortals